The Only Light
by Lady Kaitlin
Summary: When a marriage law is enacted, Hermione is devastated. Harry and Ron leave to hunt for horcruxes together leaving Hermione to the will of Professor Snape. For the most part cannon for DH. M for mature content. There is a bit of HG/RW, but moves on to HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello new readers, I hope you enjoy. I am trying to make the characters as true to form as possible, but as you know, its fanfiction, so there is bound to be some deviation. Anywho, the characters and the plot and the universe is not mine.**

Hermione gathered around the too-quiet table at the Weasley residence. She had woken up late, she knew by how bright the sun was through the small window opposite the fire place. Hermione stayed up late packing the night before. The horcrux hunt was all too soon, she knew, and she wanted to be ready. Ron and Harry were big-picture guys, which want Hermione was left with all the details.

She carefully set her beaded bag on the table. The expansion charm was good enough, by her own standards, but her stabilization charm… She didn't want to risk anything quite yet, especially because she had many volatile potions in breakable glass bottles.

Hermione jerked herself out of her thoughts and realized everyone was staring at her.

"Oh no, did the Order's headquarters get attacked?"

Ron shook his head and handed the Daily Prophet to her reluctantly. She looked at the front page, and she knew her face resembled all those gathered at the table.

 **Pure-blood/Half-blood Muggleborn Marriage Law**

By Rita Skeeter

 _A shock came this morning when the Wizengamot passed the Muggleborn Marriage Law early this morning. Scraping by on a 61-60 vote, this new law will change every unmarried witch and wizard's life._

 _"A month from today," states Lucious Malfoy, the head of the committee which formed this law, "every Muggleborn witch or wizard over the age of 17 must be married to a pure-blood or half-blood." Various ministry officials state this law is a necessary evil needed to combat falling birth rates. Though no form of the law has been released yet, a source on the Wizengamot says that there will be "mandatory copulation a year after the date of marriage."_

 _The couples will be chosen by the Ministry of Magic on July 7th, however, all Muggleborns affected by this law must report to the ministry by July 4th in order to be tagged…_

Hermione's vision went blurry and she was no longer able to read the horribly written article, not that she expected much from Rita Skeeter. She sucked in her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She had not cried in front of anyone since first year.

The young woman turned her eyes to Ron, who had a hard look on his face. He returned her gaze and his eyes held the same pain as hers.

"What are we going to do?" Mrs. Weasley asked to the air.

Her question broke the silence as thirteen voices all rang out in outrage. Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at each other before silently slipping away from the bustle of people shouting around the table. They headed up to the attic, where Harry and Ron were sleeping for the time being.

"They can't do this to us!" Harry shouted.

With this exclamation, Hermione quickly cast "muffliato" so no prying ears could hear their conversation. She turned to Harry, who looked distressed. Then she remembered. Ginny was a pure blood.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she said, reaching out to hug him.

All three of them collapsed into a pile on the floor. Hermione could tell all three of them were holding back tears.

"You could run away," Hermione told him.

"But I can't , I have a responsibility to stay and fight Voldemort."

"Why are they doing this, birth rates aren't falling that fast, I mean, look at my family," Ron stated.

Hermione thought for a moment.

"That was most obviously a lie," She paused briefly, "It's obviously to keep track of muggleborns, hence the trackers, and I'm guessing registration will come along with it. I expect that they have calculated they will win within a year's time, that's why you don't have to copulate until then, and then muggleborns will be easy to find and subsequently kill."

"But the whole marriage thing doesn't make any sense. Why do it? It complicates things even more."

"Even if the government is corrupt, there still needs to be a precedent for the law, it makes it easier to pass. There's never been any registration for Muggleborns, but there have been marriage laws, three in fact, where the women were forced to register so they couldn't fee the country," Hermione responded, looking at harry, "In any case, you don't have to worry, Harry, Your birthday isn't until the end of the month, so I'm sure that you'll be exempt, at least for now."

Harry tried not to smile at this, knowing his two best friends were actually affected by this. He looked between the two of them, looked back at Ron, then gave a quick excuse, something about finding Ginny, and left the attic.

Ron turned to her and took a deep breath.

"This is the wrong time, I know. And I know I'm messed up, and I have jealousy issues, and I have been a finicky friend in the past, but Hermione Granger, I am in love with you, and I have been since third year. You're the brightest, most beautiful, and the most compassionate person I've ever met," He pulled out a small box and inside was a ring, "After this whole war was over, and if we were both still alive, I was going to propose to you. I cant live without you, Hermione, I really cant," his voice caught, "I know the odds are stacked up against us being paired together, but I just wanted you to know how I feel, and what I wanted for us."

Hermione's eyes were almost spilling over with tears. She took the ring out of the box and examined it. There wasn't a stone, but it was a real gold band. It must have cost Ron everything he had. She slipped it onto her left hand's ring finger and looked up at Ron, who was crying freely.

"I guess you do have more emotional range than a teaspoon," She blurted out.

Her and Ron both burst out into a hysterical laughter. A couple minutes later, when they had calmed down, Hermione looked into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I love you too, Ron. I always have."

Hermione laid back on the blanket and looked up at the stars. Ron followed her suit and put his head next to hers, grabbing her hand.

"Harry and I are still going to go."

"I know," Hermione softly answered.

"You cant come, can you?" He asked.

"Everyone knows who I am, they'll avada me on sight."

"Yeah…" Ron trailed off.

"I thought you were in love with lavender brown," Hermione said, desperately trying to change the subject, "She broke up with you and you seemed so down about it."

"Well, you see," Ron sputtered. Hermione could tell he had turned tomato red without even looking at him. "Just after Viktor Crum,"

"That was two years ago!"

"And I saw you snogging Cormac under the mistletoe toe."

"That was after you and her got together," Hermione interjected.

"Let me speak, woman," He said with a laugh, "I just wanted you to see that people were interested in me. That maybe if a girl was willing to smog me, you would too."

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"This is coming from the person who didn't realize I was a girl until the day before the Yule Ball!"

"Hey! I didn't say it was the best plan."

"Hey Hermione," Hermione said, doing a bad impersonation of Ron, "You're a girl, right?"

She broke into giggles at her own joke.

"You asked me if I was a girl, like you didn't even know."

"I was thick, alright? I was thick, and blind and stupid, to not see what was right in front of me."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"You said you've loved me since third year, that was fourth year."

"I realize now I've loved you since then, silly."

Hermione leaned over and planted a solid kiss on his lips. She pulled back and looked worriedly into his eyes. Then he pulled down by the back of her neck and crap she'd her lips onto his.

"Ouch,"Hermione whispered.

"Here, let me kiss it better," the red-head replied.

They awkwardly kissed for a couple minutes. It was too hard and too wet, but in the moment, to Hermione, it was perfect. Once she was feeling more comfortable, she grabbed Ron's hands and pulled them up to her breasts.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed.

She pulled back, the courage she had felt before crumbled and she looked down.

"I'm sorry Ron, I thought that maybe we could," She blushed violently, "Never mind."

"No Hermione, wait," He grabbed her chin and moved her head so he was looking into her eyes, "I've never done this before—"

"What about lavender?"

"No not lavender," He shook his head, "I know I want this, but I only just told you how I feel. I mean I've fantasized about this—" He cringed at his wording but fumbled on, "For a long time, and I don't know if you have, and I just don't want you to regret this, and I just want you to be sure, because I cant do this and then have you be awkward with me for the rest of my life. I need you, hermione."

"That was the sweetest run-on sentence I've ever heard. Ronald Weasley, look at me. I've never done something that I haven't wanted to. I want you."

With that Ron's lips pressed against ear her own. One hand gently grabbed her breast and the other pulled her on top of him. She straddled him, rocking her hips back and forth across his erection. Their shirts were removed in a breathless frenzy. Ron's hands rubbed against her skin. She rolled off of him, much to Ron's displeasure, eager to get to the act. She pulled off her pants and underwear, as well as unhooked her bra.

Ron looked at her pale skin in the light of the waning moon with wide eyes. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and awkwardly climbed on top of her. Even in the dim light, she could tell he was blushing and struggling to find his words.

"You look magnificent, Hermione," he finally got out before kissing her once again.

He lined up his erection to her entrance and thrust in. She let out a cry and he froze.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He started to pull out.

"No no, its ok, just go slow,"

And he did just that. In the middle of an abandoned field with the burrow just out of sight and all the stars in the heavens shinning down upon them, they consummated their love.

The whole ordeal lasted about twenty minutes, after which Hermione promptly fell asleep. Ron was slightly embarrassed, but Hermione didn't seem to mind. He looked down at her sleeping form, his heart filled with happiness.

In the back of his mind, he knew that they weren't going to be paired together, but he did know one thing, even if she was married to someone else, even if they both moved on, they would always have this, and she would always be his Hermione.

He looked at the moon. It was well past midnight and they couldn't stay out here all night. He gently shook her awake.

"Come on Hermione, love. Let's head back."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and ron held hands at the breakfast table. They were well aware of the eyes on them, but they weren't letting go, not until they absolutely have to. Mr. Weasley was taking in Hermione granger for tracing today. She was scared and nervous, but most importantly, she was angry.

Shortly after eight, hermione and Mr. Weasley walked just a bit further than the burrow's anti-apparition wards and, with a turn and a squeezing sensation, arrived at the ministry. Mr. Weasley lead

Her through some winding corridors, down the lift, and into a small cubicle, where a shock of pink greeted her.

"Hello, Ms. Granger," a sadistically sweet voice greeted her.

"Oh, Prof—Ms. Umbridge, I'm glad the centaurs weren't _too_ rough with you, your mental faculties seem to be in tact again," Hermione looked to her name plate, "Then again, maybe not, head of Muggleborn tracing and registration, now is that a promotion from Madame Undersecretary?"

Umbridge seethed quietly, but pulled out a small sack of papers, and a blood quill. Hermione flinched at the sight of it, remembering the words etched onto the back of her friends hand.

"Oh, Ms. Granger, you look ever so scared. There's nothing to worry about. Being married to a pure-blood, or even a half-blood, is too good for the likes of you, filthy mudblood."

Hermione grabbed the stacks of paper, sat down and started shuffling through them.

"You will sign this contract, it disables you from leaving the country without being in a three mile radius of your designated spouse. It is a blood trace, so there is no hope of escaping, as they are painfully accurate. There is also a fidelity clause—"

"How barbaric!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

Umbridge glared at the man, Hermione was sure she caught the words 'blood traitor' escape from her lips. The toad-like woman clean her throat and continued on.

"The fidelity clause includes all romantic interaction, and any sort of such interaction will result in excruciating pain, which I've heard is comparable to the cruciatis curse. I hope you finished up any dalliance before coming here."

Hermione signed the contracts hurriedly, wanting to be out of her presence. After Mr. Weasley her escorted out of the ministry, kissed her on the cheek, and walked back inside to start his job, Hermione broke into tears. Muggles on the street looked at her with concern, but no one stopped to comfort the poor woman.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man in dark clothing coming towards her. Her instincts kicked into gear and she broke out into a full fledged run, finding the closest abandoned ally way available, and disaparating with a turn of her heal.

The burrow was about 300 yards away, but Hermione only made in into the wards before she collapsed, allowing her grief to consume her. She heard the rustling of the grass and the stamping of feet as several people ran towards her. She was pulled onto her feet and into a hug by Ginny, followed by ron and harry. They stood there, embracing for what seemed like forever. Finally Ginny and Harry left, leaving hermione with Ron.

"My poor love," he said, and kissed her.

Immediately a pain that was like a thousand daggers pierced through her. She let out a scream, her throat tearing. He stopped and pulled back.

"Hermione?"

He looked so worried and worse than that, he looked hurt. She recovered and still panting from the pain, she told him about the fidelity clause.

"Can I still hold your hand?" He asked.

Hermione grabbed his hand, and once no pain came, she nodded. He lead her inside and up to the attic once again, where harry was waiting.

"Are you ok? I heard you scream." Harry said.

Hermione nodded and sat down, never letting go of Ron's hand.

"So what is your guys' plan?" She asked.

"We're going to leave, after your wedding. We know the ministry and Voldemort will be after us, so it's wise to leave as soon as possible. We're going to start at Grimmauld Place, I'm sure I saw Slytherin's locket there. From there, who knows?"

"Here," Hermione grabbed her beaded bag and handed it to Harry, "It's got everything you could need, potions, books, extra clothes, a tent. Just accio it, it'll be faster than rummaging around."

Harry carefully took the bag and placed it in the dresser drawer. He thanked Hermione.

"Here."

Hermione handed each of them a Gallion.

"Are these from the DA?" Ron asked.

"I made these for us. Instead of date and time, they do messages. I also made a biochemical component so the message will appear only if you touch it and only you can see it."

"You never cease to amaze us hermione," Harry appraised.

After they pocketed their Gallions, they moved on from the serious talk into the mundane. Hermione knew it was for her sake, but she didn't mind. Reminiscing of her school days distracted her from thinking about her marriage, and pondering on which death eater she would be matched to.

July 7th dawned gray, rainy and grim. Hermione was not happy about this. This meant the post might be delayed and she absolutely could not wait. She wasn't excited, no, but the absolute dread had made her life miserable the last four days. She could not eat, she barely slept, and she couldn't go anywhere without being treated as fragile, except for ron, who was being out of characterarily tactful around her.

The post came around noon. Hermione had beeen at the table since six in the morning, too nauseous to move, or even think really. An elegant tawny owl flew through the window and dropped the letter in front of her before doing an acrobatic flip and heading straight back out the window.

The letter sat on the table. She looked at it, but couldn't bring herself to touch it.

"Oh Hermione dear," Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room, "Did the post come?"

She nodded, words not being able to form.

"Do you want me to go get Harry and Ron?"

"Yes please," car a hoarse whisper.

Mrs. Weasley looked pityingly on the poor girl and went to fetch the boys.

Hermione picked up the envelope, turned it over in her hands and ripped the ministry seal open.

 _Ms. Hermione Granger:_

 _We would like to congratulate your upcoming Nuptials to Severus Snape, to be had by the 31st of July. An outline of the law will be attached and full copies of the law will be available upon request._

 _Best Wishes,_

 _Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione didn't even bother reading the law. She dropped her letter as she heard the boys approaching. They picked it up, read it, turned to hermione.

"Snape?!" Ron shouted.

"I'm so sorry," Harry whispered.

For what felt like the thousandth time that week, hermione began to cry.

 _Ms. Granger:_

 _Meet me at the corner of Spinner's End at six o'clock this evening. We have matters to discuss._

 _SS_

Hermione read and re-read the note, trying to read some deeper meaning but found none. She looked at the picture attached, but it was just an empty plot of land. Kingsley had briefed her, the day before, about Draco Malfoy's mission and Snape's involvement in it. When hermione question Kingsley about why the whole order didn't know this, he responded cryptically. Hermione felt that Snape didn't want anyone to know.

"I can't believe they're going to marry you off to that traitor," Ron hissed.

Now that hermione knew the truth, she wanted to jump to his defense. But she knew even if she told them, they weren't likely to believe her anyways. So hermione just shrugged, condemned to her fate at the hands of a death eater spy.

"Better the evil you know," she stated.

"I wish that there was some way to figh—"

"But there isn't ron, they have a blood trace. It's accurate within six inches. Not to mention that even if I don't die, I'll be with Snape for the rest of my life."

"I'll kill him."

"No you wont ron," She said, an edge in her voice.

"I will, when the war is over, and we have won, I will kill that murderer so you can be free of him."

Hermione didn't know how to respond to this, so she simply smiled sadly at the red head who was so devoted to her.

Six o'clock came far too soon for hermione's liking. She focused intently on the corner in the picture, and hoping to not pinch herself, she aparated.

It was cold, on the corner of this grassy plot, and she hoped Snape wouldn't be too long. It wasn't even a minute later that Snape appeared out of no where. He didn't great her, but showed her a piece of paper with words on it. She looked to the corner again and standing there was a dilapidated house.

He ushered her quickly inside, sat her down at a table and looked disapprovingly at her.

"Ms. Granger," He trailed off.

"Headmaster," She acknowledged, filling the silence.

"We find ourselves in an awkward situation, but one with which we must comply. It is come to my unfortunate understanding that I have to trust you, given the circumstance," He paused, "I'm sure Kingsley has briefed you on the previous headmaster's demise."

Hermione nodded.

"Good. And know this, just because I am on the right side of the war does not make me a good man."

There was a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all, hope you are enjoying it so far. I'm uploading every day but after this Friday I'll be without Wi-Fi for a week, so next Saturday I will be uploading seven chapters. Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

Hermione froze. She was in a death eater's house, no matter if he was a spy, she knew not what kind of company he kept. It didn't help that she saw a look of thinly veiled panic as Snape turned towards the door.

He walked to the door and opened it, slowly. Hermione just barely heard a few biting whispers before the door closed again and Snape returned alone. He sat down, poised as ever.

"Do you often conduct business at the door?"

It was the only thing she could think of saying to break the awkward silence.

"Unless you wished Bellatrix Lestrange to come in and see you in my sitting room, I suggest you hold your tongue."

Hermione was shocked by the coldness in his voice, even though she should have expected it, and blushed from the scolding.

"Yes, Headmaster," She said.

He sighed and shook his head, conjuring up two cups of earl gray tea. Hermione took a sip and winced. It was both too hot and too strong, but not wanting to irritate the man, she kept quiet.

"Are you adept at occlumency?"

Hermione nodded in response.

Their eyes met and before she could fully engage her mental shields, he cast a silent legilimens.

 _She was looking through teary eyes at Ron and Lavender snogging after the Gryffindors won their quidditch game before it became too much and she bolted out of the common room at high speed._

 _She watched as Ron pulled out the gold ring and told her of his feelings._

 _She watched as they lay in that field, quickly getting out of their clothing and_ —

Her mental barriers slammed down.

"That was _private_." She bit out.

He only looked at her with an impassive face.

"Oh you were looking for something, right? You sick bastard, maybe Harry was right."

"Ms. Granger, you shut your mouth," he bellowed.

There was an awkward silence where Hermione didn't know whether or not she was going to be murdered on the spot. She heard the older man take a breath.

"You will need to learn how to speak properly if you are going to last long in this war. Not to mention your occlumency needs a vast amount of improvement before you're remotely ready to encounter even the weakest of legilimens. And to your question, no I was not trying to pry, I do not want to see my future wife" he physically choked on the word, "with another man, not to mention the youngest Weasley. The only worse choice would have been the Potter boy. No, I was only scanning surface level memories."

He gave her a condemning look and she immediately had felt guilty. She was thinking about her lover in front of her future husband. No matter how strange, vile, and barbaric the situation, Hermione still felt as if it was unspeakably rude.

He looked down at the ring she was still wearing on her left hand. Silently, he picked up his wand and preformed a detection spell Hermione was vaguely aware of.

"You may keep that," He gestured towards the ring, "The pitiful Weasley cast a protection spell on it. No matter how weak the boy is, he does love you, and intent matters most with spell work. If Albus was right about anything it is that love is the greatest power in the known universe, where magic is involved at least."

She nodded, listening intently and filing away questions for later. Her guard was up and she knew that now was not the best time for questions. There was another silence. She could not take them. Everything came so easy between her, Harry and Ron, the awkward silence was excruciating.

"So what's the plan?" She rushed out.

The dark man snorted and Hermione immediately felt self-conscience.

"Not that I'm eager," she continued, slurring her words and digging herself a deeper hole, "I just want to plan ahead."

He waited for her to finish and then waited a bit more. When she looked deeper into is facial expressions, she saw sadistic mirth just below his stony face.

"You're doing this on purpose, flustering me, making it awkward. You're torturing me."

"Oh Ms. Granger, even I have gone through worse torture than this."

His icy glare silenced her. She silently berated herself. She needed to be more guarded around her ex professor, or she would keep walking into these little traps.

"As to our plans," he continued, "We will be married this Wednesday—"

"That's so soon!"

"Are you really giving up anything? You're only torturing yourself waiting any longer. Kingsley has already informed Mrs. Weasley, who no doubt has begun preparations. I wasn't going to leave that unpleasant business to you, but seeing how you're behaving like an ungrateful chit," he paused, "Maybe I should have. No matter. After, you will be promptly escorted here, while your imbecilic friends go on their mission. When the school year starts you will be relocated to the headmaster's quarters, where you will have full range of the castle with Draco Malfoy as an escort. Wipe that look off your face. He owes me a life debt, if any harm comes to you, he knows he will die. Potter is unadvised to attend, but he will anyways, I'm sure. I've made Polyjuice and have a hair from a muggle that lives near here. Your parents—"

"That wont be necessary," Hermione interjected.

Snape gave her a questioning look, but said nothing. He reached into his robes, pulled out a vile of mud-colored potion and another of a couple hairs, and handed them to Hermione.

"That's everything then. You will not tell a soul about Albus asking me to kill him. I'll see you Wednesday."

He escorted her out of the building, depositing her on the sidewalk before turning back into his house. She stared after the tall man, but realizing she was out in the open, she apparated to the field just outside the burrow.

"That's so soon," Ron whispered, echoing her sentiment.

"You have to leave soon, Ron. The longer you wait the less time you have to look for the horcruxes."

"I know," He sighed, "I just want to make sure you're okay in all of this. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine."

She put one hand on his shoulder and rubbed small circles into it.

"I am actually kind of glad you're not coming," Ron whispered.

"How could you ever say such a thing? I want to help, and it's not my fault that there is this law and that I have to do this or go to Azkaban, or worse."

"Hermione, you know I didn't mean it like that. I'm just happy you'll be safe inside Hogwarts with three square meals a day. I don't know what Harry and I are going to go through, but I know it's not something I want you to be there for."

"You don't have to protect me, Ronald. I can fend for myself. I am more than capable—"

"I know how capable you hare, Hermione!" He yelled, effectively silencing the girl, but he continued in a softer voice, "That doesn't mean I can stop myself from wanting you to be far far away from this danger."

"Thank you," she conceded.

He looked at her and tentatively pulled her into a hug. They sat there in silence, staring at the door. Neither wanted to let go and face the next three days.

"We have to stop this," Hermione whispered.

"No."

"We're both just going to get hurt doing this."

"I don't want to love anyone else."

"Ron, you have to move on."

"Hermione look at me. I don't think I would be capable of loving anyone else. I'll never move on."

"Promise me you will."

"Hermio—"

"Promise me!"

"Ok. I promise that if that greasy bastard doesn't die," he smirked at Hermione, "and I don't either, that I will try to move on."

Hermione was glad he promised to move on, but deep down inside she was even happier he said he could never love anyone else, no matter how selfish the thought.

When Wednesday dawned, Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She could not get out of bed. It felt like she couldn't breath. Everything was happening too fast. She was contemplating running away and risking Azkaban or execution, but then Ginny woke up and turned on the lights in their shared bedroom.

"Oh Hermione, we overslept!"

"No you overslept," she retorted, "I think I only slept an hour or two."

"But you're still in bed so it counts."

Hermione sighed and rolled out of bed, undoing her plait. She showered the night before to save the hassle. The dress laying on her trunk was foreboding, but she quickly slipped it on. It was light and floaty, it had been a dark blue, but she charmed it white.

"Why white?" Ginny asked.

"It's a muggle thing."

"Do you want to do make up?" The red head asked.

"I've never really worn makeup before. I'm not going to dress up for this monstrosity."

"Fine."

Ron burst through the doors.

"He's here."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you guys for reading. I appreciate all of you. Remember this is just for fun.**

Hermione stared at the man. Everyone had left them alone to talk, but Hermione didn't want to talk to him. No matter how ignorant and rude she was at their last meeting, he didn't have to be so mean. Hermione was glad, however, that she didn't put any effort into her appearance, as Snape didn't either.

"Let's not pretend, Headmaster."

"Very well Ms. Granger, let us gather our party. I have a portkey that will take us to the seaside. The ministry official will be waiting there."

Hermione went to get Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and 'Barry'. When they all had one finger on the empty pop can, they were transported to a beach. It was windy, overcast, and grim. Both Hermione and Snape thought it was perfect.

"Let's get on then," Snape gestured for the ministry officials to step forward.

The small portly man gestured for them to hold hands. They clasped their hands together in an awkward handshake as the man tied a blood red cord around their hands.

"Pull out your wands," He instructed.

"Do you, Severus Snape, swear to uphold, protect, revere, cherish, and love this woman until the day of your death?"

"I do."

"Do you also swear upon pain of death that no harm should ever come to Hermione Jean Granger?"

Hermione's eyes widened. This was not part of the regular marriage ceremony, and theirs was just bare-bones at that. She saw Snape's eyes flicker to 'Barry' with murder in his eyes.

"I so swear," He forced out.

A glowing stream emitted from his wand and wrapped along the rope. Hermione was asked to swear the same. She did, unemotionally, staring into the black emptiness that was her ex-professor's eyes. A similar stream emitted from her wand. Their hands glowed a bright yellow before the magic faded away.

Then the ceremony was over. The officiate apparated away with their marriage certificate in hand. Snape stood nearby looking annoyed as Hermione said goodbye to her friends.

"You be careful boys," she said to Harry and Ron, "Don't do anything stupid."

She hugged them fiercely, hopping that this was not the last time she would see them. She pulled back and smiled at them. Mrs. Weasley said something about having a private word with her. The boys nodded and walked a little ways away with Mr. Weasley, leaving Hermione alone with Ginny and her mother.

"You don't let him do anything to you that you don't want," Mrs. Weasley told her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I doubt he could ever touch me if I didn't want him too."

"You're right. You're a strong girl."

"Ginny," Hermione turned to the younger girl, "You stay safe for Harry. You don't do anything you don't have too. He'll come home if you're waiting for him."

Ginny nodded with tears in her eyes. She hugged them both fiercely and didn't want to let go. She heard movement from behind and some scuffling. When she turned around she saw Ron pointing his wand at Snape.

"You Murderer!" He screamed, "I swear if you touch her I will kill you myself."

Snape looked absolutely exasperated.

"Were you not listening, Weasley? Due to that ridiculous oath Ha—Barry— included in only _my_ portion of the vows, I doubt I could even slap the girl if I tried."

He walked up to hermione and raised his hand in demonstration. He tried to bring it down upon her, but something like an invisible wall stopped her.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione sent a desperate look towards her lover.

Snape grabbed her by the arm.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said.

"I lov—" Hermione started to say, but was interrupted by a twisting sensation followed by darkness.

When she came to, she was in a twin sized bed in a semi dark room. The walls were whitewashed, but the paint was old and peeling, that she could tell. There was no other furniture in the room, save for her trunk, which he must have picked up before they left the burrow.

The curtains were heavy and drawn, so she couldn't tell what time of day it was, but she didn't feel as if it had been too long. She moved to sit up but immediately felt a soreness that wasn't present before radiating from her left forearm. She winced, but continued getting up. She was still wearing her white dress but her shoes had been removed.

She walked across the small room and opened the door, which made a small creaking sound. There were stairs to her right. She eased herself down them, barely making a peep with her bare feet. She was at Snape's house, she knew that as soon as she set foot in his sitting room.

"Headmaster!" She called.

Her voice rung out into the empty air, quickly diminishing. She called again, and there was no response.

"Severus Snape!" She called.

It felt oddly forbidden to use his first name, but there was no answer, so she assumed he was out.

She ventured through a door way into a kitchen. It, like the rest of the house was old and peeling. The tile was dirty, but all the working surfaces were immaculate, if not worn. She walked over to the stove and tested a burner. It was electric, something that shocked her. Most wizards didn't know how to work electricity.

There was a teapot on a wooden cutting board that still had water in it. She opened in it and used lumos to inspect the water. It was clean. She put it on the back burner and inspected the cupboards, looking for tea. Any self-respecting Englishman had tea, wizard or no.

She found jars full of newt's eyes, rat's tails, bowtruckle's innards.

"Who stores potion ingredients in a kitchen?" She pondered aloud.

Finally she found two tins of tea stuffed among some containers of biscuits and crisps. It was surprisingly muggle. Just then she realized she didn't know if witches and wizards went to grocery stores. She deduced that she conjured most of their food, or had house elves do it for them.

The tea pot started to steam and she panicked, having forgotten to grab a mug. She found one in the cabinet by the sink and poured water over her tea leaves. She read the names of the biscuits on the shelf and settles on ginger snaps.

Hermione was about ten minutes in to spacing out when she heard the front door open. She whipped out her wand and moved just next to the entryway of the kitchen. Snape staggered in. He quickly regained his composure when he saw the tip of her wand just around the corner.

"Mrs. Snape, while your efforts to defend yourself are appreciated and under the circumstances the instinct is necessary, in here you should have no worries. No one can enter this house unless they are invited in, present company excluded."

The girl let out a sigh of relief and moved into the sitting room. Snape looked rather haggard as he removed his cloak and sat on an expensive looking chair in front of the fire place. She took the rickety looking chair to his right, it was the sturdier looking of the two other chairs. Snape lit the fire and turned to her.

"I suppose you'll be wanting new furniture."

"No, that wont be necessary. I don't want to impose on you. I seem to be missing a couple hours from my memory. I don't remember getting here." She stated.

"Mr. Weasley tried to make a grab for you when I apparated us away and you were splinched. I was called to the Dark Lord's side six hours ago, you were still asleep."

"Oh, it didn't feel like it had been that long," Hermione said to thin air.

Snape stood up and walked to the kitchen, and not knowing what to do, she followed. He filled the tea pot back up with tea and set it on the stove.

"Mrs. Snape, where are your parents?" He asked.

"Could you please not call me that?" She asked, "Call me Ms. Granger."

"No that is not your name."

"Hermione, then."

"I refuse."

Hermione let out a big sigh. This is what her life was going to be like until she died and she was not excited.

"You are avoiding my question."

"I obliviated

them," her lip began to quiver, "And I sent them away."

"You did a good job, when I looked, I found no trace. I doubt the Dark Lord would be able to find them if he expended all of his resources."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Hermione was taken back by his compliment. She assumed he was being tactful because he didn't want to deal with a crying girl, but she appreciated it none the less.

"I believe I have to set some ground rules, and you cannot break them, you are not at Hogwarts anymore. The punishment wont just be lines or detention."

"Do I have to call you Headmaster?" She asked.

"Mr. Snape is acceptable, though when we are at the school and there is company, Headmaster would be preferable. No more questions you petulant child. Let me speak. You have free range of the upstairs two bedrooms, bathroom, kitchen, and the library. You will not leave this property, whatsoever, without my accompaniment. In the library, there is a row of my journals, you may not touch them until your occlumency is at an acceptable level. I'm sure you figured out that it was _my_ potions book Potter was using last year, and I hope that it is enough intellectual incentive. There are potion ingredients in the kitchen I would prefer you not to touch. They are expensive. In that dresser over there," he pointed to the corner of the room, "Are your basic potions, if you ever need them."

The water started boiling and he made his tea, grabbed some crisps, and walked into the sitting room.

"I am going to retire now. I recommend you take a sleeping draught so your sleep schedule isn't permanently messed up. There is a woman who brings groceries every Friday."

With that, he turned away. Hermione didn't know what to do, so after she washed her dishes and set them out to dry, she pulled a sleeping draught out and returned to her room. She rummaged through her trunk. She finally found her journal and wrote all the rules down verbatim.

 _I'm basically on house arrest._ She thought.

She knew it was for her safety, but it didn't make it any less irritating. She lay down, focusing on her breathing. Snape had been right, she did so desperately want to read is journals now that she knew exactly how dangerous they were. They were in a war, and she would do anything to get the upper hand.

It turned out that she did not need the sleeping draught, with her thoughts turned to how Harry and Ron were doing, she drifted off to sleep.

Severus Snape was not a happy man. He was being forced to marry and live with that chit of a girl. Voldemort had told him he wanted her to be their new spy on the order. As if his life wasn't stressful enough.

He knew she wasn't ready to spy. She was too weak willed. But she would have to be, or Voldemort might lash out and kill him. Severus knew his self preservation skills were to good for that. He wasn't going to sleep for a long time, this he knew.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter 5

Hermione worked tirelessly the next few days. No matter how hard she tried, she knew she was not improving as much as she would have liked, or how much Snape would want for that matter. Then again, she was practicing alone. She knew she desperately needed a partner, but she was not going to ask Snape. Not that she even could, she hadn't seen him since he told her the 'rules'.

"How barbaric!" She screamed into thin air.

She couldn't stand this anymore, not the run-down house, the loneliness, the grimy kitchen, any of it. Before she could even think, her hand was on the door knob and she was out the door. Standing on the rickety front porch, she took a breath of fresh air and immediately felt better. However, as soon as she took a step forward to leave the place, a black figure apparated directly in front of her. She felt a shove directly to her chest and she fell backwards inside.

A jolt of fear shot through her body and she scrambled to her feet, running through the living room and into the kitchen. She grabbed a knife from the knife block and hid behind the small island.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" Shouted a familiar voice.

She stood up and turned towards Snape, relief washing over her body, but the look in his eyes could have killed her. Hermione clutched the knife to her chest as he moved towards her. He put this hand on the knife.

"Give me the knife, Mrs. Snape," he bit out under his breath.

Her fingers let go and she collapsed onto the floor, crying. Snape callously stepped over her and replaced the knife, then swept his robe over her as he walked out of the kitchen. The sobs racked through her body, completely out of control. After a few minutes, the tears eased up and she could take deeper breaths. She slowly collected herself. She wiped her eyes and walked into the living room. Snape had lit a fire in the fire place and was cradling his head in his hands and rubbing his temples.

"Do you know what you could have done?"

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"No, you don't. You don't know what could have happened if you stepped off the porch. You don't know that death eaters are looking for you. You don't know that if you were captured you would be tortured, raped, and killed. You couldn't comprehend that because you are an imbecilic woman—not even that—child! Unable to see the impact of her actions, how every step in this war is absolutely crucial."

Hermione had started crying again. She hated herself for doing so, but she could not stop the tears from falling.

"Stop your childish crying girl!" He shouted.

The tears stopped, and she sniffled.

"When we got married, that boy made me promise to protect you, and if any harm would fall upon you, I would die. These promises mean something here, unlike the frivolity of the muggle world's promises. Wedding vows are stronger than the unbreakable vow. Now tell me, child—" he spat, "what made you think to leave?"

"I am so lonely," she forced out.

He seemed taken aback by the comment. The three seconds of hesitation seemed to stretch on into eternity.

"You seem like a smart girl, entertain yourself."

"There is nothing to do here, I don't have any books, I sent them all with the boys, there's no telly, I've been practicing my occlumency, but I can't improve further without practice. I want to go outside, I want to breathe fresh air. I feel trapped here."

Snape sighed, looking defeated. Hermione took the moment of vulnerability to study his face. She could see the stress lines on his face and the look of emptiness in his eyes. She had no idea how he had kept going this long, with seemingly nothing to fight for. A guilty feeling in her chest sprouted.

"I am sorry. I promise to never try to leave."

"In three weeks, we will be at the castle and you will have more freedom then. I will be here at eight every evening to practice occlumency with you, and I will bring you books from the castle."

"Thank you," she replied, meaning it with everything she had.

"I have to go now, I have many things to attend to before school starts."

"Of course," she replied.

He was already out of the door. She sat in an embarrassed silence. She knew she was being over-emotional. Hell, she hadn't cried this much ever in her life. The stress was getting to her, and that was not going to help with her occlumency. She went upstairs to her plain bedroom, sitting down on her bed to relax.

Her meditation was going extremely well when she heard a knock at the door. She shook her head, stood up, and walked downstairs, wondering who it could be. Halfway down the stairs, she realized it was Friday and it must be the woman bringing groceries. She opened the door, a smile on her face. The woman on the porch was waiting there, a little impatience showing on her face. The grocery bags weighing down her arms looked incredibly heavy.

"Oh, come in, come in," Hermione said.

"Where is Severus?" She asked, "Who are you? The new cleaning lady? It was a shame he had to fire Lidiya then, no matter."

The lady pushed past her, went into the kitchen, and started putting away the groceries.

"You're not a very good cleaning lady, this place is a mess. You'd better be careful, or Severus will fire you, he's very particular about his things."

"Do you know him well?" Hermione asked, instantly curious.

"Oh yes, I'd say so. I've known him for years. We were lovers for a time, but that sadly had to end."

"What happened?"

The woman was obviously happy to have someone's interest.

"It started maybe eight or nine years ago, he was shopping by himself, obviously frustrated by everything about it. It was absolutely adorable, I just had to help him. I started delivering his groceries, and he seemed so lonely and stressed out all the time. He's a chemist, you know, his job is very stressful."

 _You don't know the half of it,_ Hermione thought.

The woman paused to start making tea. This story was going to be longer than Hermione thought. She studied her. Her waist length straight red hair had streaks of grey and there were tired lines around her green eyes. Hermione placed her age around the same as Snape's.

With a cup of tea in front of her, she continued her story.

"I dropped of stuff at his house, as I do now, and once he seemed hurt. He said there was an accident at his lab, so I insisted on cooking for him. We ate together. The conversation with him is absolutely stimulating, though he mostly keeps to himself now. This part is sort of embarrassing," she took a breath, seeming to contemplate whether being embarrassed was worth the attention of the younger girl.

"I accosted him in the hallway one day. I don't know, I was just feeling it and I took a chance. It worked," she shrugged, then let a small smile slip on her face, "He is a fantastic lover, by the way, so strong and attentive. Anyways, that went on for a couple years. But then once he moaned another woman's name while we were making love. After that, he told me to leave and never come back, but I still bring him his stuff every week."

"What was the name?" Hermione asked.

"Lily," she replied.

Hermione racked her brain, thinking of who it could be. The woman stood up and placed her cup in the sink. She brushed off her hands on her jeans and looked Hermione straight in the eyes.

"I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Rinowna Clark," she stuck out her hand.

Hermione grasped it firmly, "Hermione Snape," she answered.

"I didn't realize that Severus had a sister," Rinowna said.

But the older woman glanced down to her left hand and saw her ring. Rinowna deflated a bit, the smirk gone from her face.

"You're so young," she said, "No matter, tell Severus I quit."

She left immediately after that.

 **A/N: Sorry I was gone for so long. I am back in the saddle now that I have a handle on my college classes. I love all you readers. 3**


End file.
